


I'll Still Put Up With You

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, Reichenbach Falls, This is so depressing, why am i allowed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Sherlock dead and you have to make a choice. But with so many memories of him clouding your judgement, the choice becomes so much harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Still Put Up With You

He was gone. You looked down the side of the building and saw his body at the end. You suddenly remembered why you was meeting him on the roof top. The memories of only a couple years ago slipped into your mind.  
 _“STOP!” You yelled at the cabbie. Even thought you were trying to make it to your flat before the stars of night started calling. You had to see what was flashing in the corner of your eye._  
You first noticed the light earlier today when you were getting off work. Since you were outside, you figured it was just a mobile screen flashing in the sun. But when the sun was starting to set and no one was around to the create the flash, it caused a large distraction to your otherwise peaceful day.  
You pulled yourself out of the cab only to be enveloped in the brisk, London night Air. You pulled your coat tiger to keep in the warmth you so desperately wanted. You paid the fair knowing that your curiosity would only cause the price to jump to the moon if you were to ever return back to the cab.  
“Oof!” you said, almost falling backwards. The tall skinny man caught your arm and pulled you closer to him. “Thanks. Guess I should watch where i’m going just a little more carefully.” You said with a slight chuckle.  
“No, no! It was all my fault. I should have known that someone would be around the corner.” The man said with an apologetic look on his face. You noticed that the pristine pressed pants, freshly polished shoes, and recently dry-cleaned trench coat all brought an air of perfectness around him. But something was still off. Your hand immediately went up to place his brown curly hair back in place. Catching yourself, your cheeks turned a bright shad of pink and you heard the man chuckle. Looking up at his face, a large smile was plastered to it. “Would you like a cup of tea? My flat’s just around the corner.” Not knowing why, you nodded your head and followed him.  
“Make yourself at home. My name is Sherlock.”  
“(Y/N). But most people call me (nickname),” I said, taking the tea that was placed in front of my face.  
You let the memory of his kindness the night envelope me. You quickly found out that he was never the nice. Only towards you; and even that was rare. He never thought of how his words would affect others.  
 _“You’re just so_ **idiotic**! I don’t know how i can put up with you!” Sherlock yelled towards your general direction.  
“Now Sherlock.” John scolded.  
“John, it really is ok. We can never quite match up to Sherlock, now can we?” You said pulling your coat on and slamming the door behind you.  
That was only last night. Remembering Sherlock’s anger sent shivers down your spine. You wanted that night to have ended so differently. Maybe then this day could have been different. Now, because of what you said, Sherlock was gone for good. You knew this wasn’t the right answer, but you still stepped up to the edge of the building.  
 _“Promise me there won’t be anyone better than me?” You said, pushing your face further into his chest._  
“They’ll have to be able to put up with me.” Sherlock said with a slight chuckle.  
“I sure hope I can still put up with you when I’m dead.” You muttered under your breath as you stepped off. Feeling the air push against you, it was almost as if the wind wanted you alive. Almost as if it knew something you didn’t. You quickly felt the impact of the sidewalk hit the back of your head. Someone soon rushed to your side, taking your hand. Blinking, you found the familiar figure of Sherlock looming over you. Your Sherlock. He wasn’t dead, like you thought.  
“Why?” He asked, a single tear falling down his cheek.  
You coughed, trying to form the words for your thoughts. “I…”  
“Just stay with me. We’ll be fine. You just have to stay with me.” You squeezed his hand, hoping to give him comfort.  
“I… Love… You… Sher…” You said in-between coughing fits. Black orbs were quickly clouding your vision and blood was slithering its way up your throat. You coughed again to try and get a deep breath, but it was no use. The blackness had enveloped you and you felt the weightlessness of peace push you away from what you knew to be life.  
Before being completely pulled away, you saw Sherlock kneeling over your body and kissing your forehead. The police would be there soon and he would have to leave. His final goodbye was a quick _I’ll still put up with you_ , and a respective brushing of your hair. Then he was gone, just like you were.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was for an assignment last year where we had to do a modern Romeo and Juliet story thingy. So i put this in 1st person and now that i put it to a reader insert there might be some continuity errors but i'm just too tired to try and fix them.
> 
> i still don't see why i'm still writing. All i get is depressing stuff. But guess i'll have to get used to it.


End file.
